A hunters loss
by Major-de-speed
Summary: Majors life has taken many turns since she was resurrected. This is the story of her first partner. A human hunter named Nova. How her light was extinguished on the dunes of mars and how Major reacted.


**A hunters loss**

Fireteam delta tango sat aimlessly in their group quarter's. Mal was working on some city rotas. Deciding where he wanted to be stationed. Kay was in the kitchen messing with several knives that she had laid out according to weight. Which ones would be better for the gunslinger to throw at a charging cabal. Not that she would be throwing kitchen knives at cabal any time soon. It was relatively quiet. The boisterous titian Ajax was on hanger duty and Major...

Well no one truly knew where Major was. She had been in and out of the quarter's quite regularly most of the time she had a scout report in her hand or was looking for one. She had become distant from the group that's for sure. Opting out of nightfall's in return for more report filing, barely speaking a word when she was near her Fireteam. In fact, this was extremely strange for the Exo. Her adventurous spirit keeping her more away from the tower then in. Something wasn't quite right with her.

A small click was heard amongst the quiet group to indicate someone had come in. Both heads turned towards the entrance to the room as the green Exo dragged herself into the room and towards one of the sofas against the wall. She was holding something in her left hand. As she flung herself towards one of the sofas. Falling lazy across it as she stared out the window. Not saying a word. "Uhhh hello?" Mal broke the silence in the room originally no response came from the hunter who was now curled away from her Fireteam. Looking at something they couldn't see. Mal looked towards Kay. And made a quick eye movement indicating that he wanted her to try. "Major? You okay?" She tried to take a step towards the hunter only to be met with a single hand raised just behind her. A small waving hand movement followed. Before it retreated behind the Exo's frame.

K walked over to her Exo friend and nudged her on the shoulder. "Hey you can talk to us you know." She stated standing over her robotic friend. "What's in your hand?" She tried to get a glimpse but the Exo curled in further. Hiding behind her cloak. K looked surprised at this gesture. And was absolutely sure that something was bothering her friend. It was then that she'd had enough and needed to understand what was going on. Major was upset that's for sure but she wasn't saying why. In fact now that the hunter thought about it major had never been vocal about feelings. If she hadn't seen her like this k would have assumed feelings no longer existed within the Exo's mind. Emotion making way for logic. As she never showed any sign of emotion. Or was extremely good at hiding it.

A thought of how to get her friend back to reality sprung to mind. "Mal. Go into Major's quarter's and take The first curse from it's case and bring it back here." The titan stood up and walked out of the room. The human turned back to the Exo who was now leaning on her side not quite as curled up as before. The titan soon returned. The silvery hand cannon in his grasp. "Mal. I want you to shoot it." The titan looked surprised at this comment. "Really. I don't think that's such a good idea." K simply nodded her head. And turned her back from the sofa to face the titan.

"The target dummy at the wall... Shoot it." Both guardian's heard a small shuffle from the sofa and turned around. They looked at each other in shock as the Exo that had once been there was now no longer anywhere to be seen. Both looked around the room and couldn't find her. "K. I think you made her mad."

Before both guardian's could react a foot came sweeping below them. Sending the both of them on their backs with a loud 'thud' and the hand cannon into the air. Both guardian's looked up at the being which had tripped them. Green eyes glaring down at them. She held the hand cannon in her hand and presented it above the pair of guardian's. Just out of their reach. "Don't. Touch. My. Gun." She leaned over them. "Ever again. Or you'll regret it." She stood up and walked away from the pair quickly. Putting the first curse in its holster on her belt. She stood. Looking out the window. Looking over the city with her hands still grasping something close to her chest.

K leapt up from the floor helping her titan friend after her. "If you wanted to know you didn't have to stand me up to do it." The Exo turned around, a small piece of red cloth grasp tightly in her hand. "I don't need to explain this to you do I k?" K realised she was talking about the cloth.

"No, but..."

"No. You know. I don't need to tell you."

"Major. I know what the mark is but I don't know why you've got it."

The Exo's eyes widened before be coming dim. An Exo's way of showing sadness. "I thought I told you." K shook her head. Looking at the titan besides her as she spoke. "You've told neither of us. We are your closest friends. It's about time you said something."

For a time the trio stood in silence. Looks were exchanged between the titan and hunter on one side of the room. While the Exo looked out the window. The silence was suddenly broken by the Exo.

"Nova."

"What...?"

"Her name was Nova. Human. A hunter. Red hair. Green eyes. First person I could truly call a friend. She was serious a counter to my personality..."

She paused

"Then the vex took it away ,Took her away. We were doing our job and they took her away. I swore never to do it again. Never let a friendship get in the way of a mission. And here we are."

"Major you don't have to if you don't want..."

The Exo turned around. "No. It's time I told you. She was the best. She doesn't deserve to be smothered from memory."

* * *

"Come on nova! The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to some crucible.!" The first shouted as she sprinted down another sand dune. The Exo clearly enjoying herself.

"Major. You need to slow down. If you don't take it one step at a time you'll break." The second hunter sounded. While walking down the same dune. Her auto rifle un-slung from her shoulder she scanned the area carefully as she walked until she caught up with her friend. When she reached her companion she pulled out her ghost. "Ping the vanguard."

"Fireteam Valkyrie, this is Zavala. Report."

"Sir we are approaching the signal now. Any advice?"

"Yes. Be careful. We don't know what the vex have planned."

"We will sir. Fireteam out."

The hunter lowered her hand. Her ghost fading from sight. Her eyes glanced at her partner who was tapping her toe impatiently. "Ugh why are you sooooo serious. It's a simple scan and run." The Exo stated as she began to fiddle with the hand cannon in her left hand.

"I'm being serious because we don't know how bad it's protected. Encrypted so on. It's this kind of irrational thought that could get you killed. That's the reason why Zavala won't let you head missions you know. Why I'm 'always' in charge. Now come on. And stick behind me okay?" The Exo hunter stood up straight to this remark and then without warning placed a hand on her chest. "Irrational thought! Me! How dare you!" Her sarcastic tone was apparent.

She sighed and thought 'she'll never learn...' This made the hunter smile as she headed down to a rather large cave entrance. Her friend following on behind. "Okay ghost where is this thing then." A voice sounded behind her as she turned around to face her friend who had stopped a small step back and was speaking to her ghost. "Okay. Miss. Be serious. We need to go inhere and we should see a..." She paused placing a hand to her chin. Or as close as she could get with a helmet on her head. "Was it a Conflux? Yes it was. They want us to find a Conflux, give it a scan and then get out. Easy."

Her friend placed her free hand on her hip. Shaking her head. "You can't see it. But I'm rolling my eyes at you." The other hunter shrugged as they entered the cavern. "There. The small gap in the rock should lead us further down." The human ran ahead. Looking around her before she shuffled through the small gap in the rocks.

It opened up to a large cavern with several floors. The two hunters could see a white pillar at the bottom of the cavern. Made of bright lines of energy that stretched in symmetric patterns up its core before stretching to the floor and across it. "There. Nova look." Major pointed out her sharp eyes spotting the Conflux first. "It looks unprotected. That makes life easy." She glanced over the edge of the first edge she came across. When she didn't hear a sound of agreement she turned to see her friend with a hand to the floor. "Somethings not right here. Major I think this is a trap. It's too easy." She stood up And looked around. "But why would they get us in a cave like this. There's plenty of room to maneuverer. Ghost can you..." She paused as she watched her friend fade from sight. "Major! Where are you going?"

"To check out this Conflux. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Your going to get us killed, will you stop!"

"Oh come on nova..." She jumped from a another ledge to the cavern floor. "It's just a Conflux. Vex are not smart like everyone thinks they are."

Nova flung her arms down. "Yes they are..." Shaking her head she followed her friend. "Major. Slow down." Her hand stretched out to her friends shoulder. "Think about how undefended this Conflux is." The Exo's head raised slightly. Her head turning over her right shoulder. "I mean. I guess it is kind of quiet. But what does that matter anyway." She turned around looking her friend in the face. "You think it's a trap. Don't you?" Nova nodded in response. Major sighed. "Okay fine we will do it your way. Where do you want me?"

Satisfied nova looked around the room looking for a good spot too... "There." She pointed upwards towards a ledge that they had come down earlier. "I want you to give me cover from that ledge there." Major raised a hand in protest. "And you are not to move. No matter what. With any luck the vex will think I'm the only one down here."

"Why would we want them to think that?"

"So that. We can definitely get the information back to the vanguard."

"Nova. You make it sound like you are going to die. I won't let you die. You know that."

"I know. Now you better get into position. The vex are going to come at us in force when me and ghost get access to the Conflux."

The Exo nodded and ran towards the wall jumping and then jumping again. Pushing off thin air to reach the ledge she was talking about. She pulled out a machine gun and positioned herself so the gun was leaning over the edge pointed towards the Conflux.

Nova was approaching it now. She gave one final check at her friend who gave a thumbs up to indicate she was ready and loaded. "Okay ghost. What do we know?" Her ghost rose from her shoulder it's crucible red shell dimmed due to the lack of light. "We know that we are looking for vault of glass information. Ikora believes that this Conflux has information on when the vault opens and closes. It's very important information. They sent you and Major to retrieve it but have other guardian's stationed around the patrol area ready to assist if required." The hunter began her final approach towards the Conflux. Stepping over data streams to get to the central pillar. "And so the vanguard want to be doubly sure that it'll get back. Must be serious. Okay ghost. Activate download link and begin the transfer. Everything you get I want Major's ghost to get a copy of."

As he began pulling information out of the Conflux a robotic screech echoed through the cave. Major readied her gun. Her eyes focused on the Conflux as Nova began shuffling through information as it came to her. Sending huge amounts of data to her companions ghost. Then a crackling sound came to her ears. She reacted by pulling out her auto rifle once more. "Ghost they've taken the bait. Keep working at it." The ghost gave a sound of acknowledgement and continued his work as the hunter knelt down to protect him. Her surroundings became darker as clouds of sparking energy appeared around her. She turned around quickly to see if she could see cover. To her dismay the floor was surprisingly clear of cover. Apart from the Conflux in the middle of the room.

Down the vex came in a shimmer of energy. First ten. Then thirty. Down they came with relentless force. All eyes trained on Nova. Guns readied. She only had a split second to react as she made a move for the other side of the pillar. Her ghost following her as to not be exposed. Her gaze looked up towards Major on the higher ledge, she was ready. Nova pointed her gun and began spraying bullets around the Conflux. She heard metal bodies fall with a clash knowing she had hit some. She loaded a fresh mag into her auto rifle as she looked upward away from the multiple already empty mags scattered on the floor. The urgency in her shuffled movements showed nova she desperately wanted to help out. "Not yet Major. Not yet." She said to herself as she fired more bullets towards the vex. Their numbers dwindling. Finally the first wave of vex came to an end. "Ghost what do we have? And please say it's good news."

"Well. It's Good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"It looks like the cave they've chosen for this Conflux was by design."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean The cave is unstable. And there's only one way in or out of this cave nova."

"Yeah. I know. What's the good news?"

"The good news is that the Conflux had the information we need. I'm seeing different..."

The ghost paused and turned away from the hunter. "I just felt something, Nova something isn't right." The hunter moved around so that ghost was facing her again. Her eyes scanned the room again. "Like you felt a another set of vex coming in or something else?"

The ghost flew around the Conflux. Scanning the area. "Something else. I'm scanning a huge amount of an organic substance. Coming from the walls? I don't really understand what this is telling me." The hunter tipped her head slightly. "Ghost get a hold of major."

"What's wrong nova. You look really confused. The Conflux not have what you need?"

"No. It's something else. A huge amount of a organic substance is being detected from around us. What about you. Do you have similar readings?" Majors ghost flew out from behind her, he scanned the cave around him quickly as Major sat and watched him. Still primed with her machine gun. After a few minutes he turned back to his guardian and shook his shell. "Fraid not nova. You sure there's something there?"

"I'm positive. So positive... Ghost what was that." Major and her ghost exchanged a look. Worried the hunter went to grab her gun. "Uhh. Major. Can you go up to the ledge above you. There's a warlock team near us in the scablands contact them and get your ghost to send a data stream to them, I can't access the network to send the data that's all."

"Nova what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just get up to the higher ledge."

"Nova..."

" You heard. Go."

Major got the hint and jumped up to the higher ledge. Her machine gun replaced by a Sniper Rifle. Which she held by her side. She wondered what Nova was doing sending her away from the action she had had a feeling it was for a reason but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Shaking it off she pulled out her ghost.

"Ghost get in contact with that Fireteam. I think it's one of the vex research teams."

"This is Fireteam 878 performing vanguard research into vex technology. State your business."

"Ummm. Okay. This is major from Fireteam Valkyrie. We are in need of assistance, the vanguard should have briefed you on why."

"Oh. Hang on. Leana! I've got Fireteam Valkyrie here. They need our help apparently."

Major heard a female voice respond to this guardian. "What? Here. Hello Fireteam Valkyrie. I'm Leana. Warlock order. I hear you need some help?"

"Yes. We've got data coming in from a Conflux but it won't let me send it to the vanguard from my position. Can you send it instead it'd..."

The hunter stopped talking. She looked below her to see another vex cloud starting to form. Suddenly she was hit from behind with an almighty crash as she fell towards the wall. "Ugg" She looked up to see several minotaur's looming over her. "Yeah Fireteam whatsit... could use a hand. Ghost cut the feed." Major looked at the minotaur's above her. She scooted up the wall so she was standing. Her rifle on the floor where she was previously stood. Clearly she had dropped it. She pulled out her knife and counted the minotaur's. There were a total of five and made a wall of metal between her and her gun.

Without a second thought she leapt for the first minotaur, sinking her knife into its core before flipping back again. Kicking the beast in he head. She landed and saw it stagger before it fell off the ledge. Now the remaining minotaur's began to shoot in her direction. She was fast, falling behind another of the minotaur's, which took a hail of gun fire to its soft core before falling to the ground in a lifeless heap. She then ran to the one closest to her rifle, sending two boots into its head sending it flying towards the wall. Hastily picking up her fallen rifle she put bullets into the cores of the remaining minotaur's. Watching metal crash against metal as the fell lifeless. The cores spilling out of them. "Hey ghost. Should I grab some of that stuff?"

Her ghost popped up from behind her and looked at the glowing white substance. "Yeah. Yeah you should." The hunter pulled out a small vial and gathered some of the liquid before taking it back into her pocket. She stood up and looked towards the metallic corpses she created. "It's a good feeling knowing I'm taking out some of the bad robots every time I kill one of these things."

Suddenly the cave shook violently almost taking the hunter off her feet. "Whoa! Ghost, what was that?" The robotic shell flew around his guardian before coming to rest by her side. "Some kind of tremor, strange I didn't know of any seismic activity in this area." The hunter looked again. This time spotting small bits of rock falling from the ceiling. "Ghost. The cave. It's unstable." There was another tremor this one slightly larger causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?"

"The vex. They would know this cave is unstable."

"Major where are you going with this?"

"We have to get out of here. Now!"

She ran to the ledge. Looking below at Nova who was fighting a horde of vex as they approached her ghost. More and more vex filled the lower cavern. As Major pulled out her sniper rifle and tried to help. Taking out one or two. But for every vex she put down three more took its place. "Nova" Major activated her com link and spoke "Nova, what happened?"

Nova turned her head up towards Major. Her gun almost empty, she looked towards the wall, the one her ghost had said had that organic stuff in it. "Major, listen to me very carefully okay. You see the wall behind me the one with the cracks? I want you to shoot it with a rocket." Major immediately protested "What! No! You said that stuff was behind it!"

"Major. The plan is to shoot it to collapse the area behind me. I can get away quickly and the vex will be metallic paint on the cave floor." Her auto rifle fired it's last bullet into a minotaur. Making to collapse onto the floor. She threw the gun at an approaching vex and pulled out her blade from her holster. "Major I'm running out of options here."

"Nova, it'll cause a cave in."

"I know Major but we have to get this information back to the vanguard. It's got a lot of stuff here about the vault to glass. They'll need this information if we ever want a chance of defeating what Vex lies inside. Now do as I say and shoot the wall!"

Major knew she was out matched. So she pulled out her rocket launcher and loaded a rocket into the cylinder. Her eyes glanced down at the spot in the wall where Nova wanted her to shoot. She lined up a shot, but as she was pulling the trigger the cave jerked. Throwing her off her feet and sending the rocket off course to the rock above her. It began to crumble and crack, as Major realised what she had done. Huge bits of rock began to fall blocking their exit as she scrambled towards another level of the cavern. The cracking almost seemed to be following her as it covered the cave ceiling. The entirety of the upper level covered in huge chunks of rock. They were not leaving the way they came in.

She was now two levels above Nova. And could use a heavier gun against the hordes of vex still plaguing her friend. Her hand cannon in hand she shot a few of the vex their cores exploding from the force of the bullet.

Their numbers dwindling she shot a few more. Finally putting down the last of that wave. She looked down at her friend who had stopped fighting now and looked back at her. "Shooting the ceiling was not what I had in mind Major."

"Yeah no way."

"Now what?"

"Well we can't leave from the way we came and there's interference so we can't contact another team."

Nova looked around her once again. Her ghost now finished with his work and flying along side her. "Do you two have all the information we found?" Major nodded her head. Looking at the ceiling as she did. "Yeah. This cave. How close is this to the surface?"

Nova tilted her head. "Pretty close. Wait... Your thinking of something, I don't think I like it."

"Why don't we force that middle section to collapse, it'll open up a hole in the sand dune that we can climb out off."

"Because it'll squash us, and our ghosts, under it."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Nova gave a sigh "no"

Major jumped down to the lowest level of the cavern. She stood along side her friend. "Oh I managed to get a hold of a Fireteam. They said they are coming to assist us." Nova glanced over at major who looked back but had her head tilted slightly to the right.

They stood there for a few seconds before a tremor made the floor shake once again. Once the hunters had gotten their footing, Major moved around Nova, who turned to keep an eye on her fellow hunter, she had her eyes on the crack in the wall. "Nova, this hole just got bigger." She traced a gloved hand over it. "I think the source of the tremors is something different. Something coming from this wall." Silence fell over the two guardian's as they stood at the wall. The only sound the movement of water. "Wait. Nova. I hear something. Listen"

The sound was easier to hear now that it had been pointed out. "It sounds like water. But it can't be. All the water dried up ages ago. There isn't any sort of liquid on Mars." Major instinctively looked towards her hip. Where the small vial of white liquid hung. She then looked back towards the wall. The crack had begun to increase in size. Something was going to burst out of it.

"Nova we have to move."

"What's with the sudden urgency? "

"Nova we have to move. Now."

It was too late. The crack in the wall burst open allowing a white electrified substance to burst forth. More cracks filled the walls and burst as quickly as they appeared allowing more of the liquid to appear. The hunters reacted quickly and jumped away from the wall. Both running and jumping towards the higher ledge. Nova landed the jump, but Major was hit by a powerful blast of the substance as she was jumping, crying out in pain she missed the ledge. Nova saw this and grabbed her hand before she could fall back into the quickly filling room below. The Exo's weight surprising her as she stumbled forward slightly almost losing her footing in the process.

She heaved at the Exo and after several attempts managed to pull her up. "Note to self..." She cringed in pain as she sat up on the floor. Supporting her self. "That stuff hurts. A lot." She placed her free hand on her side. Where the liquid had begun to cut away at her armour. It lingering on her armour like a leach.

Nova's face was filled with concern as she helped her friend. "I can image. Ghost what's the scale of the injuries?" There's was no reply from Nova's ghost. "Ghost? Ghost where are you?" No reply followed again. Nova stood up with urgency. Her voice filled with panic now. "Ghost?! Oh please don't be dead..."

A small weak voice followed. The voice of a ghost. "Nova. Nova I'm so sorry." It was Major's, his beaten shell flopped on the ledge looking up at the ceiling. Nova ran over and picked him up. The ghost responded with a shiver Looking at his shell was now tattered and broken. "What do you mean your sorry? I don't understand." She walked him back over to major who took him in her hand.

"I couldn't save him. I tried to get a shield around him but I couldn't do it fast enough. I'm so sorry."

"So..." She took a deep breath. "My ghost is dead. Just like that..."

She looked down at the ghost as he tried to heal Major's wounds. Silenced by the ghosts words her mood became quiet. She softly said "how is she?" He looked over Major again before flying upwards. To about head height. "She needs to see someone badly. I don't understand what's going on here."

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm fine. A bit drowsy but fine." Major protested as she tried to stand up. Failing to move more than a few inches. "Sorry. It feels like the light is being drained out of me." Her body becoming lose on the cave floor.

The ghost turned back to the hunter. "It's okay. We'll find you some help." Turning back to Nova, he flew across within head height. "See what I mean. That warlock team should be here by now."

"Do they know we are here?"

"Yes. I'm hoping that they'll see the thin roof here and be able to lift it. You know warlock's, always able to do the heavy light work."

"They probably won't have too. This ceilings going to collapse soon. Ghost. Can I ask something?"

"Yeah?"

"If we get ambushed. Can Major fight?"

The ghost sighted. "I'm afraid not. I mean. Would you want her protecting you in this state." The hunter smiled under her helmet. "Not really."

Nova looked around the room. Her eyes following the cracks in the ceiling. She followed them back to the fallen Exo. Who now lay slumped on the cold hard floor. Nova walked over and placed her arms around the limp body, dragging it towards the closest wall, where she sat it upright. "Ghost. If anything happens to me I want you to get Major out of here." She grabbed something from her belt and placed it next to the Exo. "If it gets tight. Enter frequency 0212. It'll keep you safe."

She stood up. Back facing her friend. If she was going to make a last stand. It was going to be here. She pulled out a hand cannon. It shone with a faint red glow. "She'll want this." Placing it next to her hand she un-slung a auto rifle from her back. Standing guard as the final remaining ghost attended to the fallen hunter.

She stood...

Waiting for the Vex's next assault. But it didn't come. The deafening silence kept the hunter on edge. Her final life was among her. As she was standing there she saw grains of sand and dust fall from the ceiling. Through the cracks that had formed there. Some one was digging to them. Her eyes filled with hope. "Hey ghost. Someone's digging. We're gonna get out of here."

Loud cracking sounds echoed through the cave as the ceiling cracked more. Large chunks or rock began to give way when all of a sudden a large orange field supported the ceiling, Lifting it away. revealing the orange sky. Now covered in sand nova had to cover her face and eyes. Shielding them from the sun. She saw a figure holding the chunks of sand and rock before throwing them away.

"Heya down there! You guys Fireteam Valkyrie?" It shouted down. Inspecting the cave below. "Yeah!" Nova shouted up. "Yeah we're Fireteam Valkyrie, I'm nova." She paused to take a look at her friend. "I'm gonna need help getting Major out'a here."

"Right." The figure turned away. Nova could just make out a second figure next to it. "Okay. You have those grapple things right. We can get Major out but you'll have to climb out." Nova raised a hand into the air. Giving the warlock a thumbs up. She grabbed the small grapple hook from her belt and unhinged it. Pulling a bit of the cord from it's spool she swung it around before throwing it up the humble cave wall. She saw a field take hold of the grapple and throw it harshly into the sand. Covering it with a rock. She checked the line was secure by leaning back while holding it. The wire didn't budge but it became taught. Taught enough to climb up. Taking a glance at major she checked her weapons, then. While looking up at the sky began to climb.

Her arms pulled her up and up the wire. One pull after another she slowly ascended the cord. Her legs flailing as she climbed she was about half way up now. She could see the bottom half of the cave now filled up with that liquid. While the top half was covered in rocks and debree. She kept climbing. While she did she saw the warlocks clearly. One who had a rope in his hand was tying it off. The other was seemingly waiting for her to climb up the rest of the cave. A hand reached down for her as she continued.

Accepting it she was pulled to the surface. She looked at the surrounding dunes. The cabal Base just over one of them as she looked around. Meanwhile the other warlock had jumped down in into the hole. Nova presumed to help Major up to safety. The other warlock was looking at her now. "You must be... nova? The other person from Fireteam Valkyrie? I'm Leana."

Nova nodded. "Yes. Thanks for the rescue. We were getting into a predicament. We got the information the vanguard requested. Do you have any set up to that we could use to send end it? It can't wait." The warlock nodded. Looking over to her companion who was using a hand to create a field around Major to lift her out of the hole.

Nova's tilted her head slightly. "I didn't know warlocks could do that? Well. I did but I've never seen it. Not like. The warlock doing it." She turned to the other warlock before looking back. "What discipline is your friend?"

"Oh Prime? He's a void walker. Advanced. I'm a Sunsinger myself. Never really liked the void discipline. Speaking off. We should probably go and help him." The warlock began to move when she was stopped. "Leana?"

"Yes?" Leana questioned.

"If something happens to me. Will you take care of major?"

"That's a very random question. Of course... but why would I have to do that?"

"Because I'm probably going to die today..." Nova stared at major her saddened eyes only known to herself.

"Your ghost?" The warlock turned her head to the hunter. Her tone had changed to a gentler one. The hunters eyes remained fixed on her friend. "He's dead?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She placed a hand on the hunters shoulder. "I'll leave you to your thoughts..."

Leana traversed the hole quickly while nova was untying her grapple and placing it back on her belt. She stood for a few minutes staring into the hole her mind wondering. She took a breath and began to move. She walked over to the find prime and Leana leant over Major. The three ghosts hovering just above her.

Nova felt a twinge in her chest, knowing her ghost was dead, hurt. It hurt even more to the see other ghosts. Her eyes glanced over the pit she had climbed out off. Her ghosts final resting place a pool of goo. She thought of all the good times she'd had with her ghost. It gave her life. Another chance. But now. When her ghost needed it. She couldn't return the favour.

She took a deep breath and approached the guardian's. "...I really don't think it's exactly good for her."

"What isn't?" Nova butted in. Her voice filled with minor urgency. "The stuff majors been hit with. I don't know what it is, but I do know that we need to get her back to the tower. ASAP." Leana replied. Looking up at Nova.

"Well then let's go!" Nova looked worried, her eyes trained on the limp hunter on the ground.

"It's not as easy as that. Our ships are stationery in a sand dune 50 clicks from the Ishtar collective labs here. It'll take them some time to get here." Prime stated not looking at the hunter, this gave Nova a thought.

"Well we could always use ours, there only over the ridge."

"Major can't exactly fly her own ship, she can barely move let alone keep her baring's through warp." Prime stated, obviously annoyed

"I could fly her in mine?"

Prime looked at the hunter in disbelief. "And leave a fully working ship to be picked apart by scavers. No."

Defeated. Nova said calmly. As to not start an argument. "Well what do you suggest we do?"

"I was going to suggest we call a medical transport and use one of those guardians to fly majors ship home." He stated with a small grin. Clearly knowing that he'd won.

Nova went over to major again. She kept down next to her. "Major? Can you hear me?" She looked down at her friends eyes. They glowed weakly towards her. "Yeah. That stuff hurts to all hell. You gonna be okay?" Nova nodded back at her friend. She knew She was talking about her now deceased ghost. "Yeah. I'm sure I can find something back in the tower to do. Maybe give Cayde a break from his duties every once in a while." Major smiled weakly at Nova. Her strength was drained. "I'm sure he'd love that. Now. Help me up would you." She raised a hand towards nova. Which was grabbed and used to heave the Exo off the floor. Leana helped hold up the Exo. Who was shaking. But able to stand with assistance.

"I'll hail a ship then." Nova stated. Moving away from the group. "Attention medical transport 53789 this is Nova of Fireteam Valkyrie. We require medical assistance on my position." She waited with the line open for a response. A male voice responded. "Copy that Fireteam Valkyrie. There's no ship in your vicinity. We will get one too you as soon as we can."

She put her hand to her side and looked at her friend. Help was coming. She would be fine. She rocked back on her heels and begin to walk back to the group. When she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A small flash of red. She didn't have time to react before...

Bang!

Nova felt a single streak of energy blast through her armour. Exiting in her vision. It flying off to the sky. Her gaze slowly moved down her chest. Stopping at a singed hole. She felt herself stumble. The situation was incomprehensible to the hunter. It was in this moment where she knew she was going to die. She dropped to her knees. Pain taking hold of her fragile frame. Her eyes stared towards the hole. It's blackness a good indicator of what was to come.

She hadn't noticed it at first, her senses broke at the moment of the shot. But someone was calling her. "...a. ova... NOVA!" Majors voice became the only thing in her hearing. Her head turned to her friend. Her body weakening. Major was fighting against Leana's arms. Trying to get to her. Nova felt her vision fade at the edges. She fell to her side.

Her eyes, now blurry she Could make out majors frame. She was running to her. Nova could see majors frame drop besides her. Her vision slowly fading. She felt hands remove her helmet. Tossing it aside. Major was now removing her own helmet. Throwing it away, allowing them to look face to face.

Her bright green eyes stared into hers. Worried filled the Exo's expression as she acted quickly. Attempting to summon the light to help her. Each time she summoned a flame it soon extinguished. She tried harder and harder to summon something to help. But her light failed her every time.

She turned to the warlocks behind her. "Please help me!" Prime looked at Leana and gestured her to go forward. Leana obliged moving towards the hunters. She knelt down besides them her eyes looking over the situation.

Leana knew nova was going to die. The shot was fatal. "Prime. Please take Major to our ships." Major looked over to Leana. "No way! I'm not leaving her!" Major tried to summon her light again. Tried to focus it towards her friends injuries. She felt two strong hands grab her shoulders. She flung herself forward onto her friend. Nova was barely breathing. The blast had gone straight through her heart. Major refused to believe that her companion could die in this moment. Her arms wrapped tightly around Nova's body. The pain from her wounds became nothing compared to the feeling of her friend fading away. "No, not now. Please Nova, don't die on me." She whispered into her friends ear.

"M...Major." Nova replied. Major pulled away slightly to look at her friends eyes. "Its..." She paused, coughing. "Its going to... be alright." Nova didn't believe her own words but she had to say. It was the last chance she would ever get. She felt her body go numb and cold. Her eyes trying to get her to let go. Major didn't say anything but her eyes said it all. They were filled with anguish. She shook her head in complete disbelief. "No... Not without you."

Nova used all the energy she had left to place a hand on Majors cheek. Which she held there. "You're going to be okay." She tried to find words to thank her for everything but they wouldn't come. "Please don't linger on my death. Find a new team, they will take care of you. I know they will." Nova let her arm go limp again. Major felt this movement and held it tighter. Nova let her hold it there. "If you only remember one thing from me, Patience yields focus. Let your light guide your path."

Major looked over her. "Nova. I am so sorry. For everything."

Nova took one last look and said.

"Don't be. We will see each other again. " She drew her last breath and closed her eyes. Her head leaning to one side in Majors arms. That was when she was truly gone.

Major sat there for what felt like hours leaning over the now deceased hunter, before Leana put a soft hand on her shoulder. "Major?" She asked softly. Waiting for a reply, Leana thought for a moment. "We should bury her here. Rather then back in the city." Major turned her head to looked at the warlock who was standing over her. She then quickly nodded her head.

It took them half an hour to bury Nova. Her body placed gently into the sands of mars. After it was don't major stood over the grave of her friend. Holding a knife in her hand. Nova's blade. Which would be archived back at the tower. "Farewell friend. May you enjoy your eternal hunt." Major softly said before turning and walking away from the grave. The two warlocks were at the bottom of the sand dune Nova was buried under. Prime was translating the information that the two hunters had got. While Leana was sat on a crate of supplies. She stood up when Major approached her. "Are you okay to give this to the vanguard? I don't mind doing it for you if you need time to yourself." Major still felt numb but she couldn't decide if it was her wound or the grief and shook her head. Even if it pained her to do it she had to be the one to tell Cayde. "I just want to go home." She finally said. Prime came over and handed her a small data drive. She looked at it for a while and moved it around in her fingers. "Its already translated you just have to give it to him. And Major..." He paused. "I'm sorry about Nova."

"Lets get back to the tower. Prime and I will come with you back. Then we will let you go and see Cayde. Oh and if you ever need me, just come and find me. I'm normally down in the research labs." Major nodded and summoned her ghost. Who transmitted her out first. Followed by Leana and Prime. They headed back to the tower.

After some time they landed. Major took her leave of the two warlocks and made the painful journey down to the vanguard quarters. When Cayde saw her he instantly put down the data pad he was reading. His eyes saddened. He knew. Major walked into the room and down the steps. She raised her eyes to meet his. Putting the data drive on the table next to her. She pulled out Nova's knife. Offering it to the vanguard. He looked down at the blade. Taking It. And putting it to his side. He then pulled out a box from under the table and placed it on it. Pulling out a red piece of fabric. "I'm so sorry Major. I wish it could have ended differently." Then offering her the fabric which she took. Saddened by the fact that she had to take it.

She stood there distraught for a few moments before her vanguard pulled her in for a hug. "She will enjoy the eternal hunt. Now take all the time off duty you need, get that scar looked at. Return to me when you are willing. Okay?" She nodded before pulling away from her mentors hug. Turning away from him she walked up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

"Wow, Major I had no idea..." K was the first to say something after Major had finished. "No wonder you hate the Vex and Mars as much as you do."

Major looked at her. "Yeah... it was tough. But I got through it. I guess I just miss her. After everything that's happened lately it kind of reminded me of the times we spent together." She looked at both of her friends in unison. "I really appreciate you guys. I hope you realise that."

"We do. Now. Come on. We'll go and patrol the Cosmodrome for a bit. You coming mal?" K questioned the titan while offering a hand to her friend, helping her up off the seat she was slumped over. He nodded in response. "That's settled then. Come on guys." K stated joyfully as Major stood up. She looked down at the red price of fabric still tightly grasp in one hand. As she followed her friends to the door.

She suddenly turned and entered her room. Folding the fabric up and putting it on the table. A hand rest on it for a moment. Then she looked up. "Goodbye Nova. You were one of the best." With that she moved her hand off of it. Leaving the room with the fabric folded up in trifold style. Joining her Fireteam. They left the room. Another adventure awaiting them.


End file.
